Flamepelt's Story
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Loyalty, Friendship, Love, swash-buckling action, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, people of the world. My name is Flamepelt and my chosen home is Puss in Boots. I bet you all read Rosethorn's story. Last time we heard from her, she told us that her adopted son, Naveen (Nuka) found a mate in Dotty, one of the lionesses that was in the second lion king movie and formed a pride in a place near Mt. Kilajamaro. Kopa and Vitani is teenagers now, and the rest of the others are neither pre-teens or cubs. There were some bad news also, Sarabi and Sarafina has passed away and joined the kings and queens of the stars now.

Now it is my turn to tell my story. As you knew by now, I lived with my clanmates back on HQ Earth. The day I began my story was one of the usual days. I woke up, dressed up in a red tank top and dark blue jeans with gray sneakers, went off to Upworld House. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining, no clouds in sight. Sunrise appointed me in Rosethorn's old position along with my usual duties. I saw usual faces as I went to the elevator, moved down underground where the doors opened to see the portal, polished, and waiting for another clanmate to join, which is me. The place was noisy today, bustling with my clanmates. Heading to the cafeteria to get my breakfast, I saw my best friend, Bearberry joining on the way.

"Oh, this is great! You are going to be the second permanant clanmate to ever go in the portal, oh yeah." exclaimed a happy Bearberry.

I shrugged and chuckled,"Easy, please don't be dramatic. This, yes, is a big deal for me. But, this is easy compared to what I will experience in my dimension."

"I still couldn't believe that you could see Puss in Boots, he is so handsome for a cat!" whispered Bearberry excitedly.

I told her that he already has Kitty for a love interest and I respect that. Bearberry, Berry for short, rectuantly accepted it. I smiled at her as we arrived to the food stand for breakfast. We then went to sit down at one of the closer tables, made small talk. Sunrise arrived, told me that my necklace was waiting for me in my room with the updated locator radio. I nodded to acknowledge that, and she left to get breakfast for herself.

Berry and I chatted for a while as we ate our breakfast, then I went off to head to my room in the hallway. My door number is 4. I headed in my room, it is, in a word, special. In my doorway is beads with fake roadrunner feathers. The walls was a exotic spanish red covered with posters of the worlds of Shrek and Puss in Boots. I have a wood book stand on one side of the room, full of hats and boots. On top of it rests a glass case of fencing swords with different color handles. My father taught me to swordfight, and he said I am one of the best he had ever seen in his life. My bed is covered with a mural of the Chihuahua mountains down in Mexico, and near it is a dark stained Mexican Pine dresser. On it, my portal necklace was waiting. The floor is original Mexican Pine. My bathroom is beautiful. The sink is englassed with a mesquite wood cover. The floor continues from the bedroom. The walls are dark blue with pictures of Mexico living. My toilet and shower tub is cream porcleain. My shower curtains is of Kitty and Puss posing.

I went to pick up my necklace, it is of a whole silver cat sitting with its blue eyes wide open. I changed my clothes to a gray shirt, pale blue shorts. I put on my favorite boots, which is black with light red outlining, a gray belt with a pocket for a sword. I grabbed the top sword with a black handle with dark red stripes, and my best hat which is gray with a black outline, and a red feather tucked in the wrapping of the outline. _There, I am ready to go._ With my body bursting with excitment and confidence, I went out to go to the portal, where everybody gave me hugs and handshakes. Berry whispered, "Good luck, Flame." and gave a last hug. Sunrise stood front of the portal, stared at me which I replied back with a comeback stare. She nodded, bowed to me. I gave a low bow with my hat off. Sunrise moved from the portal, giving me a full view of it. The colors grew in brightness as I got near it. I gave a last look to everybody and went in.


	2. Chapter 2

In the tunnel, there were scenes of Puss in Boots and the other characters, voices overlapping, myself walking through. I gestured to move up my hat to a better look, but found that it was missing! I looked around frantic for it when I heard a giggle and meow down below. I turned to see mini Puss wearing my hat, it was too big for his head, his big green eyes peeking under the rim. I chuckled at the adorable sight. I leaned down on my legs and slowly picked my hat off his head, his big green eyes becoming the impossible cute look. I shook my head, resisted so long until I gave up when I saw tears starting out of Puss's eyes. I sighed and gave my hat to Puss, he took it on again, smiling widely. Suddenly, he got up, running with my hat to the end to the tunnel which shows the giant beanstalk. I started yelling to him to give the hat back, and chasing him, he was laughing, giggling. I leaped toward him, caught my hat when I was over him. I skidded down on my back, looking back to see Puss waving his little paw. I turned to see the beanstalk getting bigger, then blackout.

I woke up to a beautiful sunrise while I was on a hill. I looked around to realize that I was in the hometown of Puss. I recognized the hill as Puss and Humpty's hill. Everything looks bigger. I widened my eyes when I touched myself. _It wasn't skin anymore, it is fur!_ I jumped up, seeing a long fluffy tail. My hat, belt, sword, and boots had become cat size. I went down to the hill to the streets, grabbing a broken glass mirror. _Wow._ I became a longhaired tortoiseshell cat in colors of maple gold, rusty-red, and white. I have a black nose. My eyes still remain. _I have to admit, I am pretty._

I look up to see the town waking up to a plentiful day, then I hear laughter, I recognized that it was Puss's laughter. I went through the street, avoiding pedestrians politely, following the laughter to a building. I recognized it as the orphanage that Puss and Humpty grew up in. I went behind the orphanage to the backyard, mostly empty except Puss and his foster-mother, Madam Imelda. Puss is preteen. I realize that the events in the movie hadn't happened yet as I see Puss don't have his stuff yet. I remember earlier far back before this day happened, Sunrise told me that I could change things if I came into an earlier time before Puss became, well, Puss in Boots. _Of course! Puss somehow knew to fence and fight and dance as he grew up to be the hero he is destined to be. Someone taught him. It was never known or said who taught him everything that Puss did in the movie._ I then knew, I am that person! I could teach Puss everything and be, I don't know, maybe a sister or something. _I could change Puss and everything._

I went ahead and then I hesitated thinking what if Madam Imelda would think of this occurence. She never saw a cat in boots before Puss. _Oh well, now she will._ I might be right, for she takes in so many different orphans in looks, status, and much more. She would be fine with me if I would offer a deal or something so I could help teach Puss everything. I went forward again, hearing Puss having a serious talk with his mother, saying, "Mama, I want to find where I belong and find my destiny". Madam Imelda assured him that he has to be patient, and the destiny-searching has plenty of time in the future. I cleared my throat to catch their attention, their heads turning in my direction. Madam Imelda looks concerned, yet calm. Puss looks surprised and his eyes widened to realize that I am a cat just like him. Yet, he puzzled at the way I dressed. I introduced myself, having my hat off, my body down in a bow. I put my hat back to where it was, smiling gently at the others. Madam Imelda asked of my business here. I told her that I am a traveler, hoping to be a teacher in the skills I have to any child who wants to try them. Puss grinned at that. I could imagine his brain humming, telling himself that he wants to be cool like me.

Over the course of at least a month, I came to taught Puss and a few others who heard about me. Puss learned quickly. I was stern, yet encouraging when I taught Puss all the moves. He loved it. I stayed at a inn near the orphanage, making friends with the townspeople, even the officers. But there are some bad people when they pass through. They underestimate me, I surprise them with a few moves, giving them a warning to cease the trouble. They then fear, respect me. Puss would stare with admiration and wonderment whenever I did it. Puss told me that he hoped he would be like me. I smiled at him, telling him any student is family to me and I will be proud of him and others. Puss grinned after I said that. I then knew that he saw me as a older sister in a teacherlike way and I see him as a little brother I would love and care for. Through I was sad about Humpty. He seems mad and jealous that Puss was becoming different to him. There had been a few arguments lately between him and Puss. Puss would droop his ears, frown when Humpty leaves in a huff. When that happens, neither I or Idmela could comfort and assure him. Imelda and I became friends because we had a few things and Puss in common. I still wonder what else could change now.

A couple months passed, Puss had become a expert in the skills I've taught him, and he recently had grown to his teenager height. He was still there for Humpty but I worry for Puss's naviety for he never sees it. I tried to talk to Humpty but he always had a excuse for not seeing me when I asked for him. I had passed my worries to Imelda which she sadly agrees and said Humpty was angry lately. He had gotten Puss unfortunely in trouble a few times recently. Then there was the day everything changed both for the better and worse. It was late morning, I was making my usual rounds, checking for bad people, and I recognized the captain's mother nearby. Then I saw the ox. I ran to the elderly woman, desperately assisting her to get out of the way, but the ox was so fast. Puss appeared out of nowhere, stopping the ox with one of the moves I showed him earlier yesterday, making it stop shortly in front of the elderly woman and myself. Puss, of course, became a hero, I told him that I was proud of him. Puss smiled, looked around at the people praising and thanking him. I knew the events after this will happen, and I know I must be there to help him. The events happened shortly after a week of Puss becoming Puss in Boots, receiving his famous clothes, Imelda being happy, I was pleased yet concerned about Humpty. After Puss made the jump off the bridge, I knew he needed me then, I fetched a horse which was for sale, left town to find him. _No matter what happens, Puss needs a friend and that is me._


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later, I have found him. He was upset and angry at Humpty, guilty for disappointing his mother, and surprisingly, he was confused at me. He asked why I wanted to find him. I told him this: "I went to find you because I knew you needed me, and I am your sister, teacher in many ways. I intend to teach and help you until I know that you are ready. You know you need me, Puss, my student and brother. I am here for you". As he heard that, he went to hug me and whisper that he is scared of being alone. I told him that he is not alone. We hung there for a few minutes, then Puss gathered himself, I smiled gently, gestured to my horse, indicating we ride until we can be free. So, we went off on my horse, which I've named Dusty, she is a standard mustang of pale sand and black colors.

We went through Mexico, Central America, hearing things, rumours, fighting bad guys, becoming outlaws to be wanted. We never wanted to be outlaws but we had to put up with it anyhow. Puss, with my help, has become a, what's the word, hidden hero to the people who've been in need or trouble. Myself, well, I have been the updater of things to Puss and for him to the people out there. Puss always had to hide, waiting for the day he would be free from the burdens and officers. I was, heh, a ghost walker through anywhere we went to, gathering information and checking out the times of the officers so Puss would be at least get something to drink or eat. People call him many names, which is not surprising to me, through the nickname, "Frisky Two-Timer" was not there. Puss must be listening to me on respecting and being polite to ladies. The surprising thing really, is what they call me, which is Ghost or Diablo. I am not a devil through, my pelt has red on it. Ghost sounds right for I usually show up at night. My eyes glow in the dark. It's amazing to me and scary to the bad guys.

Months has passed, Puss matured into the handsome adult cat that we all know today, I have gotten older but I am still cool and tough as ever. I have taught him well, for he has become legendary on both sides of the law. He has brought justice to the people and nightmares to the bad ones. He fears nothing, maybe except for water. _Hey, he is a cat after all._ He's more mature and less cocky than the one I have seen from the movie. Puss knew he would be home someday but he's willing to wait. I am happy to see Puss as the cat I always knew I would see someday. Soon, he will be a hero once again and I can help as I could to, and find my destiny.

Then came the day where Puss came into the picture, heading to that infamous pub at midnight, I tagged along to watch for police along the way. I was beside the doors, watching them while Puss made his way to the bar, asking for milk for both of us. I growled loudly as they laughed at my little brother, then quick as Puss is, he gave me my milk, went to his seat. I smirked, drinking my milk as Puss made the infamous scene of frightening them, and giggled as that guy's pants came down, showing his boxers. I fidgeted slightly which is the signal for police incoming, Puss hid under his hat in the shadows. I coughed slightly to show that they were gone now, then Puss went to the point, arguing with them about the magic beans, myself adding a few comments along. Then there came the part about Jack & Jill, Puss heading out to get the magic beans from them, I told him to be careful. He half-smiled at me, assuring things will be fine, then he left. I rolled my eyes, remembering where the Cat Club should be, heading there to wait for Puss and Kitty.

Just as I was getting to be impatient, Puss and Kitty finally came in, I watched excitedly as they had their dance battle, then stopped Puss before he could put the guitar against Kitty.

I calmly asked Puss, "What is going on? I thought you were going to get the magic beans".

Puss angrily replied, "I was, but this guy got me into trouble and I had to chase him all over to this place!".

Then Kitty pulled off her mask, voice speaking with sarcasm, "A guy, you should get your eyes checked, I am a girl, you idiot".

Puss stared with shock, said whoa. I looked at them, I felt a beginning bond between them, through they were on a rocky start. Puss looked at me, asked me how I knew that Kitty was a girl. I have lied that she moved like me, hiding my secret that I knew everything of the movie. I introduced myself to Kitty. She nodded acknowledgingly and left. Puss went after her and instead of her, he found Humpty.


	4. Chapter 4

I came out to see Puss arguing with Humpty and Kitty nearby, yet I felt like I am being watched. Kitty asked me if this happens a lot with them. I told her that they unfortunately had a lot of arguing in the past, asked her if there is anybody else here besides us. Kitty rolled her eyes, yelled at some boxes, "She feels you, bro. Come out!". Kitty's presumed brother came out, I gasped with shock as I observed him. _There was never anybody else in the movie, not even a brother of Kitty or me, yet here we are._ He introduced himself, naming himself Storm. He looks so different from Kitty, his pelt is silver with highlights of black, his belly and muzzle is gray, his front paws is covered with gloves of black, and his eyes are amber gold and his nose is black. He has a dark blue belt with a sword of black metal and a gold handle, his boots are black with a medium blue lining. In stature, Storm himself is a bit taller and long-haired unlike his sister, Kitty.

Events continue, I made small talk with Storm while Puss told his story to Kitty, Humpty making an apology and Puss reluctantly accepting it. Puss left with Kitty, Storm went after them, and I stopped Humpty, asked him why he is doing this. He said he just wanted to make amends and be brothers again with Puss. I snorted and told him this:"Yes, you and Puss truly are brothers in arms, but if you betray him once more, I am going to hurt you in ways worse than anything possible. You must think, make your choice. I know you are better than that. Imelda knew that too, and she only wanted the best for you". Then I left, leaving a stunned Humpty to consider what I've said. I saw that Storm was concerned while he was waiting for me to join. I just told him that I was making my business. Storm understood, and bowed to me to ask if I could walk with him. I accepted with a small smile and giggle.

Early into the next morning, I was next to the others waiting to ambush Jack & Jill, adjusting my hat, making whispered small talk with Storm. _Ah, there they are now._ Kitty and Puss went into action while Storm and I left to do plan B if plan A takes too long. As it turns out, it is taking too long and we went into action, I immediately pretended to faint while Storm gets the murderous siblings' attention and distract them while Puss was helping Kitty. I peeked through my eyes and mentally gasped to see that Jill was getting too close into the sight of Puss, and I pretended to groan, whispering for Storm's attention, giving him a look to play along. I was acting out my imagined delusions and saying out loud that I am dying in darkness. Storm played along, being a upset cat, crying for me while the siblings was just standing there, unknowingly to Puss and Kitty finally coming out to safety.

Then the siblings' pigs gave them away, there was a hard silence as the siblings turn to find Puss and Kitty gaping, frozen. I leaped into action, becoming the fearful nicknamed Ghost, startling Puss and the others into action too. Immediately, Puss fought with his sword while Kitty pounced with fast motion. Storm went to back me up. We were fighting Jack while the others was fighting Jill. Events eventually happened, but in a different way. Humpty came to the rescue with his famous vehicle. I was suddenly alone with the siblings. I nervously chuckled as we went down the gorge, seeing the siblings' hated glares straight at me. I then saw Humpty's vehicle coming back for me. I instantly changed my nervous look to a determined smirk. The siblings confusedly stared as I shouted, "Have a nice fall!". Then I leaped off their cart, wind whipping my fur, seeing Humpty's vehicle approaching below me. I saw Storm on the back of the vehicle with his arms wide open to catch me. I smiled, jerking my right arm out to him while clutching my hat with my left arm, closer, closer, touchdown! Storm caught me gracefully and quickly while the vehicle left the area behind, hearing screams, then nothing. _At least they won't bother the world no more._

It was noon when we touched down to earth, looking for the spot to plant the magic beans, Storm checking me for bruises, myself telling him that I am fine, he slowly accepted that, starting small conversation with me while we were sitting in the back of the vehicle rolling on. Then hearing excited shouts from the front, we went to the front, Humpty yelling that we found it. I glanced up to see storm clouds, yep, it is defintely the spot. I warily stood far from the plant, waiting for the sudden spurt. Then it came, I whooped in excitement, gripping for life, seeing earth below me, feeling the soft, wet, breezy clouds in my face and fur, hearing the yells and shouts from the others. I knew this would be an adventure already. _I can't wait!_


	5. Chapter 5

We finally came up, the clouds being suddenly solid, I ungripped my claws from the beanstalk's leaves, seeing the others getting up and testing their voices. I laughed at Storm when he made a hilarious face when he found out that he talks silly, I gasped, covered my mouth. Storm stared, telling me that it is all right. I slowly uncovered my mouth and spoke to assure him. I laughed as my voice becomes high-pitched and funny. We then played like kittens, chasing each other on four legs. Then I stopped to stare and awe at the enormous castle. It is bigger than I remember it. I turn to hear Humpty and the others coming closer, Humpty speaking that the golden goose is in the castle. I knew I had to come along to change something in the castle scenes. I looked to Storm and as it turns out, he is coming too. _Well, it is going to be crazy._

We went in, myself listening hard for the mama goose, my voice back to normal, making shushed talk with Storm. Then my ears flicked as I turned to see a strange shadow disappearing, I frowned, worrying that she is here already. As we got across the mini forest and gorge, I watched steadily at Humpty and his moods. _I have a gut feeling about this situation._ Then we reached the young golden goose. _Heh, she is even more cuter up close._ I stared at her eggs yet the others went crazy trying to get one up. I laughed as they failed miserably. I then cooed at the golden goose. _Aww. She likes me. Hmm. I will call her Sunny._ I offered the name to her and she went happy for it. Sunny cuddled into my fur, her little tail wiggling. _She is so sweet._ Then Humpty went for her, saying she will be the one to make him and Puss heroes. I hissed angrily, yelling that she belongs up here, not down there. Then Humpty and I went into an argument. Then Mama Goose made herself known by calling for Sunny. Then Humpty made off with Sunny! I growled frustrated, and the others followed, excluding Storm who said he is on my side. I briefly smiled, then we ran, hearing Mama Goose's frenzied calls.

We ran fast that I swore that only seconds has passed, not minutes! We made it to the beanstalk, I grabbed Storm's paw, dragged him to the leafy slide around the beanstalk. If we weren't in danger, it was fun to slide down, whopping and screaming to the bottom. I saw Humpty and the others starting to leave in the vehicle, with the beanstalk cut to fall. I nudged Storm, who fell to the ground after the slide, ran to the vehicle, seeing Puss and Kitty stretching their paws to get us in. We finally got in, with rapid exhausted breaths. I then sarcastically yelled, "If this happens again, then I am out!" then I pass out to sleep. After what seems like hours, I woke up to a spectacular view of the stars and moon. Stom was right next to me, holding a wet towel in his right paw, smiling slightly as he saw me awake. I smiled back, slowly getting into a sitting position, seeing Sunny sitting in front of me. Sunny turns her head to the noise, honking happily as she got up to cuddle into me. I gently laughed as I hugged her neck, my whiskers feeling her soft feathers. I cooed and talked to Sunny as she looks up to glance at me. She seemed to smile, then she turned to walk to the side of me, turned like a dog, and then laid her head on my lap, nodding off to sleep. I petted her head and turned to Storm as he gently chuckled at the sweet sight.

"You know, I've never seen a cat go along with a bird like that, but, now, I have seen everything". whispered Storm.

I gently laughed and replied, "There is always something new every day, maybe you haven't seen everything".

Storm perked a eyebrow at that comment, says, "Hmm, perhaps you may be right. Yet you are new to me, Flamepelt, you are a mystery."

"Please call me Flame, and I am not always a mystery. You can guess, but I keep secrets which is very precious and personal." I said with a soft smile.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't go for a dance right now, hmm? smirked Storm. I look up to the stars and to into my thoughts. _I don't know about dancing. I only swordfight, yet I suppose I would ask him. Let's try._

"I wouldn't mind a dance. Would you teach me one, Storm?" I asked with a half-smile. Storm smiled and said that he would love to teach me. He got up, gave his paw, waiting for me. I slowly got up after moving Sunny's head to the ground gently. I grabbed his paw, he then led me into a waltz to the music under the stars. _Oh, he is a amazing dancer. Gods, his eyes are just like the sun at dawn. I think I am falling in love with him. _We danced until the music ended, and we went off our ways to bed, myself heading back to curl my body around Sunny and then drowsiness.


	6. Chapter 6

_Uhh. What is that noise? Lords, I am trying to sleep here! _I slowly awoke to vultures leeming in my face. I screamed, spooking the vultures into flight. The sun loomed high and I looked around to see Puss alone and surrounded by these persistant vultures! I yelled while running to Puss, shooing the vultures away. I shook Puss awake with a paw, he bolted up, having his sword into my face. _Oh, right. I forgot that he has reflexes. I hate to wake him like this._ Puss widened his eyes when he saw me. He became confused as he looked around for the others. He looked at me with a questionable look. I answered him that I didn't know about this and that we are alone.

"Great, now what?" said a frustrated Puss.

"Puss, settle down. Maybe something happened." I gently replied.

"Then, how come they didn't get us to help?" asked a confused Puss. I shrugged and told him that we will find out this mystery. Puss agreed with a nod. I looked ahead to the horizon, looked into my thoughts. _Okay, either they are in town to betray my brother and me or they are still traveling. I thought Jack and Jill were dead yet we could never know if they are still alive. Yes, I heard their deaths yet I never saw it. _I told Puss that we might have to head back to our hometown. Puss widened his eyes, said that he is still wanted. I told him if we travel to the town at night, then he wouldn't have much trouble. Puss rectuantly agreed. I nodded, and then put my right paw's two front forefingers to my mouth and whistled piercely into the air. I noticed that Puss flattened his ears. _Opps, I should warned him of that. Oh, well. _Coming out from the horizon view with the sun behind, my faithful horse Dusty came to pick us up. We came on and rode off to town.

Soon into the day, we arrived into town and events continue similiar with me being on my brother's side. Of course, I was put in a different jailroom seperated from Puss. Slowly, I waited patiently for Puss's scene to lure his guard, and when it came, I jumped up to the door's bar window, looking at the scene, smirked as I peeked to see Puss with the infamous cute eyes luring the guard. I pricked my ears, hearing noises nearby, turned my head to see shadows of a cat tussling with another guard. I squinted my eyes to get a better look. _It's Storm! He must have went along with Kitty to rescue us. I knew all this time!_ Storm came out with the guard's keys, smirking at me. I grinned back, jumped back from the door to allow him to unlock it. When he did, I rushed to hug him. Realizing what I just did, I drew back, nervously flattening my ears. Storm just smiled, licked me on the cheek. Surprised, I looked at him to see that his eyes are full of care and love. I smiled, touched my nose to his. Then someone cleared their thoart, turning to see Puss with crossed arms and a teasing glint in his eyes. Storm drew backafter seeing Puss. Puss then said that he is fine with it as long as Storm doesn't hurt me. Storm nodded to agree. Nearby, Kitty looked at me and winked with a smile.

Then Mama Goose called out loudly above us. We went into action, I went along with Puss to warn Humpty while Kitty and Storm warded off the guards. Events continue once again, I carried Sunny myself after we reunited, hearing Mama Goose. Then she appeared. _Whoa, she is huge. _Mama Goose honked angrily at me. I told her calmly about everything. I released Sunny, she squeaked happily as she sees her mama, I smiled sadly at the reunion, then Sunny did something! She came back to cuddle into me. _Oh, she just realized that she is going to miss me. Aww, Sunny. _I hugged Sunny gently, told her that I will miss her too. We said our goodbyes. _Gosh, I am crying. _She left with Mama Goose on her head while Mama Goose flied off to where the bridge was. _Oh, Puss, Humpty!_

I ran to the bridge to see Puss on the torn part, looking down to see Humpty's gold shell leaving with the geese. I walked softly, putting my paw on Puss's back, telling him that he is not alone. Puss turned with tearstained eyes, weakly smiled at me, and we hugged in comfort. Puss said he has to do something now. I knew what he meant. I nodded to acknowledge it. I went to find Storm. He found me instead. Happily, we reunited with hugs and nuzzles. Nudging Storm to see Puss and Kitty leaving in their style, I warned Storm to cover his ears while I whistled loudly for Dusty. Ironically, we rode off into the sunset to live our lives together.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunrise's P.O.V-

Flamepelt certainly has found adventure and love with Storm. They moved on Dusty up north to an area, that turns out to be next door to the kingdom of Far Far Away. They were blessed and wed there, lived there for a year and a half to await the surprises. First, they reunited with Puss, wich turns out that they are now in the time between Shrek 2 and 3. Flamepelt was delighted when she met Shrek and the gang. Secondly, Flamepelt found out that she was expecting kits. Weeks later, the kits was born 2 months after Donkey and Dragon's dronkeys's birth. There were four kits, two boys and two girls. The firstborn was male, he is a clone exactly like his father, Storm and he has Flamepelt's eyes. He is named Shadow. The second one was female, a mix of her parents, her pelt just like Flamepelt, her muzzle and chest is black, and her eyes are gold with brown flecks. Her name is Penny. The third kit was male, similiar to his father, pelt slightly darker and his eyes are brown with gold flecks. His name is Henri. Lastly, the fourth one was female, exactly like Flamepelt up to the eyes and fur. Her name is actually Flamepelt's nickname, which is Ghost. Together, they became part of the gang and have adventures along the way. Flamepelt will check on us once a while.


End file.
